<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Town [Fanvid] by Tafadhali</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179576">Another Town [Fanvid]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafadhali/pseuds/Tafadhali'>Tafadhali</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fingersmith (TV), 아가씨 | The Handmaiden (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adaptation, Con Artists, Divergent Timelines, Embedded Video, F/F, Fall Equinox 2020, Fanvids, Song: Another Town (Regina Spektor), Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:43:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafadhali/pseuds/Tafadhali</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In another town / A girl just like me.</i>
</p><p>Two girls, two towns, two adaptations, two endings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hideko/Sook-hee (The Handmaiden), Maud Lilly/Susan Trinder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fall Equinox 2020: A Softer Equinox</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another Town [Fanvid]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/gifts">AurumCalendula</a>.</li>



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula">AurumCalendula</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fallequinox2020">fallequinox2020</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p>I think a vid that combines these two adaptations would be neat!</p><p>  <strong>Vidder's Notes:</strong></p><p><i>Fingersmith</i> is one of my all-time favorite books and I'm fascinated by the way <i>The Handmaiden</i> adapted it, so thank you for this prompt that let me look at the different twists and turns of the two adaptations (and the love story between Sue/Sook-hee and Maud/Hideko).</p><p>If you are watching this vid and aren't familiar with any version of the story...well, I'd recommend seeking the book or one of the two terrific adaptations out first, because this is a spoiler-heavy vid.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>Crossposted on <a href="https://tafadhali.tumblr.com/post/636079429232230400/another-town-a-handmaidenfingersmith-fanvid-two">Tumblr</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>